wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Nurglings
Daemonic Servants Of Nurgle (Khan'gurani'i) Nurglings - Pus Spores - Mites of Nurgle The rotted bowels of the Great Unclean Ones swell with pus and contagion and within each swelling grows a tiny a malevolent daemon called a Nurgling. As the Nurgling matures, it feeds upon the filth of the Great Unclean One and eventually pops out, the very personification (or daemonification) of a boil or pustule. In this sense, Nurglings really are the children of the Great Unclean Ones. Perhaps this is why the Greater Daemons take such parental pride in the little creatures, allowing them to suckle upon their sores and petting them affectionately. However, this does not prevent the proud parent squishing its progeny underfoot or gobbing one or two up in a moment of impulsive peckishness. Nurglings may also grow from the pus shed by a Great Unclean One as it moves. Such pus hides in little sticky pockets in the ground. When a mortal steps upon it, the foulness enters his body, making its way into his gut. There the Nurgling encysts and develops until it is ready to emerge. As the Nurgling approaches maturity, its obscene cries may be heard from within the victim's abdomen, insulting anyone and everyone nearby. When ready, the Nurgling climbs through the alimentary canal and leaves its host by one or other end. The Nurgling is then free to flock with others of its kind or to take up residence in some household cess pit, rubbish pile, or equally unpleasant place. They have a naturally malicious but sociable nature and like to hang around human settlements if they cannot find other Nurglings. They enjoy stealing small but precious objects, turning milk sour, and perpetrating misdeeds of that sort. Nurlings always remember their parent human with affection and periodically creep back to bestow their gratitude in the form of a crop of boils or some interesting disease. Nurglings are miniature images of Nurgle himself, with friendly mischievous faces, tiny bloated green bodies, and limbs which are often distorted or disproportionate. They are gregarious, agile, and constantly active. Normally, they swarm over the body of a Great Unclean One, picking at his skin, squealing with pleasure if their master favours them with a tit-bit or a caress, otherwise squabbling among themselves over the most comfortable recesses of the Great Unclean One's carcass. When faced with an enemy, they advance in a furious little swarm, clawing and gnawing at their foe's legs, biting his ankles, and licking at any interesting sores or abrasions they discover. Their tiny teeth are sharp as razors, leaving festering little bites upon their victims, but rarely killing them outright. Alignment Chaotic (Nurgle). Psychological Traits Nurglings are subject to frenzy against all Daemons and Champions of Tzeentch, the hated adversary of their lord and master Nurgle. Otherwise, they are immune to fear or terror unless caused by Daemons or gods and cannot otherwise be forced from combat. Nurglings cause fear in all living creatures. Special Rules Any living creature engaged in hand-to-hand combat against Nurglings risks catching the dreaded disease Nurgle's Rot. The profile here represents a group of Nurglings and not a single creature. Nurglings are subject to instability. The profile listed here may be modified by the Daemon's Chaos attributes. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary Category:Chaos